Let down
by spastichoppy
Summary: Why is he acting like this? Set after 100 days and shades of grey Originally posted on AOx3 under my pen name hopalong2


Let Down

hopalong2

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Set after 100 days and shades of grey

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Sam retreated to her lab after her conversation with Colonel Oneill. "I haven't been myself since I met you...now I am" his harsh words cut into her.

This was after she spent 3 months working round the clock to bring him back. He'd blown her off then and she attributed it to the shock of going home but this?

Maybe she was wrong about his feelings for her. That thought alone made tears stream down her face.

She sat in the darkness of the room as hours passed, the tears had stopped and the thinking started. Not her usual thinking... The kind that almost never ends and never ends well.

Her body moved almost on it's own as she made her way topside. She even walked past the Colonel but didn't see him. She didn't see anything but getting to her objective like a good soldier.

Jack hated what he said to her. "God if only she knew..." He saw her in the hall and her blank stare worried him. He moved to follow when he was stopped by the General with a update about Maybourne. By the time he got away, she was gone.

Sam pulled up to her house. She burst inside and plopped on the couch. With a sure hand she reached into her bag and pulled her service revoliver.

Jack meanwhile had apprehended Maybournes team and hurried from the mountain. He had to see her...to explain

His truck screeched to a stop in front of her house and he bounded out. His walk to the door was cut short as a shot rang out.

Tbc

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 2

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sorry paragraph breaks aren't working again

Chapter Text

"GOD NO..." Jack yelled as he ran. He found her on the couch slumped over, her weapon still in her hand. He fell to his knees before her overcome with the thought that she'd killed herself. Then he heard a soft sob. Jack's head jerked up and he saw her body shake. In a instant he was beside her. He pried the weapon from her hands. Words wouldn't come... instead he wrapped his arms around her as his own tears fell. Several minutes passed and Jack began to look around, his eyes landing on her target. A picture of the two of them in a double frame shared with a team picture of SG1. He turned his face back to her and buried his nose in her neck suddenly noticing how frail she was. She began fighting his hold..."you hurt me" she whispered as she tried to free herself from his arms. "Sam I..." She jumped up "NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO TALK YET.. NOT TO ME!" She stormed past him slamming the bathroom door. Sitting on the tub she tried to calm herself when suddenly she jumped to her feet "DAMN YOU! AAAAAAUUUGGHHH HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME! I REWROTE EVERY DAAMN BOOK AND LAW I KNOW TO GET YOU BACK AND YOU GO OFF WITH HER! THEN YOU'RE NOT "YOURSELF" WITH ME? FUCK YOU...FFUUCCKK YYOOUU!" she screamed lunging herself forward and raming her fist into the mirror shattering it around her. She collapsed in sobs on the floor as Jack started beating on the door. A well placed kick broke it from it's frame and he saw her sitting on glass shards sobbing blood running from her hand down her arm. "Jesus Sam..' he whispered as he blinked tears from his own eyes and grabbed a hand towel wrapping it around her cuts. "Go away" she moaned between sobs. Jack ingored her and gathered her in his arms out of the glass and into the tub. He snapped on the water as her sobs turned to moans when the warm water cascaded down on both of them. He carefully removed her clothes and thru them on the floor getting as much of the glass away from her as he could then he took the towel from her hand letting the water flush the cuts which thankfully looked worse than they were. Washing her head to toe he carefully made sure all the glass was gone before cutting the water and wrapping her robe around her. He then sat her on the edge softly saying"please stay here."

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 3

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Chapter Text

She watched almost in a trance like state while he walked out and returned with a broom proceeding to clean up the glass.

When it was gathered in a pile he went to her, picking her up in his arms and went to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed while he searched for clothes. She curled in a fetal position and softly cried. He emerged from her closet and slumped next to her. The clothes dropped on the bed.

"Ss aa mm" he voice cracked. She had never heard him faultered and it made her be still. When she didn't yell or push him away he continued.

"Sorry doesn't cover it Sam...tell me... please tell me what to do... anything I promise you anything." She shook her head "leave.."

"EXCEPT that" he responded.

She turned away from him and he got up. She could hear glass being swept up and several minutes the vacuum roared.

When the house fell silent again her returned with her med kit and his jump bag from his truck.

"You don't have to talk to me but lemme see here.." silently he unwrapped the towel and applied the butterfly strips and second skin adhesive to the cuts. Thankfully they looked worse than they were. She shivered, she hoped he didn't see but knew he had. After finishing with her hand he untied her robe and grabbed her clothes. As his back was to her she lowered the robe exposing herself. He felt her stand up and turned back to hand her the outfit.

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 4

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Explicit warning

Chapter Text

Jacks jaw dropped... standing in front of him was a naked, glistening Samantha Carter. "What are you doing?" He said in a low voice.

"Taking what's mine...tired of waiting... you said anything."

She raised up on her toes and kissed him then pulled back waiting for either him to reciprocate or throw her in jail.

"Are you sure Sam I mean I haven't exactly been nice to you." There was a long pause then their eyes reconnected. "Make it up to me then" she breathed against his lips.

Jacks resolve shattered to pieces as he cupped the back of her neck and wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to him. They fought for dominance of the kiss, their tongues explored every inch of each other

She felt him bend slightly and lift her onto the bed..The kiss broke as she fell back on the pillows.

He kissed down her body and slowly spread her legs. He lowered himself to her not caring that he had to kneel. His tongue licked her entire core. Sam gasp and moaned at the feel. He sucked her clit into his mouth and began flicking it with his tongue. Her body arched off the bed and fell back panting.

He did it again and again until her legs shook around him. She screamed and arched her back as she came when her body hit the bed again he licked her again. Another climax roared through her.

She was sobbing "need you... please" He licked a path up her body until he settled between her legs. She pulled his mouth to hers and held him there, both fighting for control of the kiss. She screamed into his mouth when he entered her. Tears poured from her as she tightened every muscle at the intrusion. Jack grunted into her shoulder. He put his mouth next to her ear. "Sshh baby it's ok let go, relax and let's go together" he began rubbing her thigh muscles to loosen their contraction. He captured her mouth again in a deep, sensual, open kiss. She arched her back and thrust towards him. He smiled down at her. "That's it Samantha, come with me."

Chapter Management

• Edit Chapter

Chapter 5

Summary:

I don't own anything purely fanfic

Explicit warning

Chapter Text

She looked at him and pulled him in for another deep kiss only this time relaxing her muscles as she did it. Now she swallowed his scream as he slipped deep inside her. She immediately shook violently in her climax. Her inner muscles clamping down on him causing his orgasm too.

Daylight was peeking thru the window making Sam's face glow. She opened her eyes and saw Jack still draped over her. His face lightly touching her cheek.

Her hips ached from his weight and she figured they must have passed out and been in this position several hours. She didn't care, she tightened her arms and legs to hold him close. He was real, he was here.

Suddenly tears fell from her eyes and before she could stop it she was sobbing. Jack jerked awake feeling her shaking. It took him a minute to focus.

He knew what she was thinking. He moved so they were face to face "I hated it...lying to you. Having to say those things...I wish every minute that there had been another way. I'm so sorry love please please forgive me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes "Laira."

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then locked eyes with her again. "Sam I thought this life...you...were gone. I grieved for you. It's no excuse...I was weak and lonely and I..."

There was a long pause before he continued "I shoulda known you'd get me back, I should have. I dont have a worthy excuse for why I didn't and you deserve more than a fake one.

He sighed and dropped his head to hers kissing her forehead. "Please forgive me but if you can't, I wouldn't blame you." He went to move, her grip on his shoulders tightened "where are you going?" He looked at her kind of shocked "you want me to stay?"

They silently studied each other as minutes ticked by then he heard her whisper "always."


End file.
